For the Love of SpaceTime Ninjutsu!
by xSmittenKittenx
Summary: When a Space-Time jutsu goes bad, the Akatsuki end up in our world, and - more appropriately - cats that are adopted by a young American girl with a huge heart. Could she bring the distant and crazed members together? Or will they never get home?


**Ohayo! Or oyasumi, I guess. I don't know how to say good afternoon _ This is my first story on Fanficition ^-^ It's an Akatsuki Kitties story, but its my own little...spin on it. No Akatsuki/OC romance for one. No turning back by water. And also, not turning back after like...two days. Also, a few other things x3**

**Tell me if I portrayed the Akatsuki right please :3 I haven't actually seen Shippuden... All I know about them is from Narutopedia and fanfictions ^^; But, in my defense, I've read lots of their fanfictions... Ehheh. **

**NOTE: I will only say this once - In this fanfiction, I'm going by the Tobi = Obito theory. Why? Because, while I love Madara and whoever the eff Tobi is, I love Obito and I love fics with this theory x3 So, don't like it? Don't care 8D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Akatsuki (or Fruits Basket) or Naruto ^^ If I did, I would be rich enough to buy an Alienware laptop :3**

* * *

"...Why the fuck are we cats?"

That question summed up the situation perfectly. Why were they cats? They, of course, being none-other then the Akatsuki, and the one who had spoken having been the silver-haired cat known as Hidan.

Deidara's sleek blonde tail twitched in annoyance. "Why do you think we know, yeah?"

"It's Hidan – he doesn't think." Kisame added, ears flicking back.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN-"

"SILENCE!" The red-haired form of Pein hissed, fur standing on end. Everyone immediately quieted. "What I want to know is what was happening before we woke up here, seeing as I was in my office."

There was an awkward pause before the hyper voice of Tobi piped up. "Tobi was working on a new jutsu he made up, when Deidara-senapi got very angry and tried to blow him up as he did it, and then BOOM! Tobi woke up as a kitty!"

Another pause.

And another.

"TOBI I'M GOING TO-"

"Deidara, how could you be such an-

"Hn-"

"WHAT THE FUCK-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I DISEMBOWEL YOU AND SMOTHER YOU WITH YOUR INTESTINES!" Pein roared, his rage simply furious. Needless to say, everyone shut up. "Now, Tobi, what jutsu exactly were you creating?"

"A time-space jutsu!" Tobi chirped happily, not even seeming to notice the tension.

"A-A time...space...ninjutsu?" Pein questioned, his voice sounding slightly strangled. "What was it supposed to do?"

"Open a dimensional pocket!" The orange-faced kitten said, rolling on his back. Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu all said a single word that seemed to sum up the situation.

"Shit."

"We can't detect any chakra, **but we hear things around us**, it's as if there isn't any." Both Zetsu's black and white halves said, speaking up. Pein sighed, closing his eyes for a second before opening them and looking at the pure-black kitten in the box.

"Itachi, can you use your Sharingan?" He asked, not really even wanting to hear the answer. The black kitten's eyes narrowed and he seemed slightly ruffled and he replied in his usual monotone.

"No, Leader-sama. I can't use any chakra in this form."

"Damn it! So were in a fucking different dimension? How the hell did that even happen!" Hidan hissed, pouncing at the Uchiha with his tail flicking angrily.

"I would assume it had to do with the explosion mixed with the space-time jutsu." Itachi replied.

"Great," Sasori deadpanned sarcastically. "You all are going to starve to death, you know that, right?"

Kisame raised an eyebrow – or the kitty equivalent. "You do know you will too – your a cat, not a puppet."

Sasori's eyes widened. Apparently he hadn't known that.

"Ha, Sasori-no-Danna, you-"

"Shut up! I hear something!" Pein hissed once more, all of the cats freezing as a small girl peeked her head over the edge of the box they were in.

* * *

I was breathing heavily as I dodged the trees in the woods, the box full of cats heavy in my hands. Almost there... there! I fell to a stop in front of the tall tree, grabbing the ladder and slowly climbing up before reaching the treehouse and climbing in through the window.

The small clubhouse was rather...homey, in my opinion. There was a small fuuton in the corner with dozens of pillows, and a rug on the ground. There was a small shelf in the corner I had made myself, filled with nearly every existing volume of Naruto and Fruits Basket. My laptop was sitting beside the books.

Though the treehouse wasn't really my home, it felt like it. This was my sanctuary.

When I had seen the box of kittens on my way here, I couldn't resist - I had a soft spot for cats. I had picked them up, running to make sure I didn't get caught, and brought them to were I was now.

Sitting down on my knees, I gently scooped the cats out onto the rug. They sat completely still, watching me as I watched them. My lips spread into a small, soft smile.

They were odd kitties – oddly colored with strange patterns and markings. A stiched one, two blue ones, a black one with an orange face, a pure black one with gray lines by it's nose, a golden one with a tuft of hair over one eye, a vibrant red one with ringed lavender eyes and marks that vaguely resembled piercings, a silver one with violet eyes, one that was half black and half white split down the middle, and finally a tiny one with dark red hair. The first thought that came to my mind was simple.

"Akatsuki..." I said whimsically. I could've sworn things like these only happened in fanfictions. The cats looked slightly startled, looking at each other. The silver one hissed loudly but was quickly silenced by the cherry red one.

The orange-faced one padded up to me, licking my hand happily. I smiled brightly but hesitated. "Are...you the Akatsuki?" I questioned, feeling slightly idiotic. Well, maybe it was more hope than idiocy.

The cats, obviously, didn't suddenly speak. The cherry one hissed quietly once more and no kitty did anything.

"Well, I guess that you guys aren't. You were probably just dyed to look like them." I said, giggling. "You poor kitties. I... don't have much, but since I don't want to turn you to the pound to be killed, I'm going to keep you, okay?"

The cats had immediately freaked out upon hearing about being killed, but quieted down a moment later, looking mildly fearful. I scratched the nearest one, besides the orange-faced kitten that was currently laying in my lap, on the head. It was the largest of the cats and blue colored.

"And you don't have to worry about being fixed since I don't legally own you." I added, noticing the confused looks I got. "Okay kitties, time for introductions." I announced, moving so I was sitting cross-legged, all the cats besides the orange-faced one sitting in a semi-circle infront of me.

"My first name is Rochelle, but I don't like it, nor does it fit me. I go by my middle name Fuumiya, or more commonly Fuu." I began. My mother had been of Japanese descent and was also the one to give my my middle name. "Now it's time to name you guys."

A devious grin spread across my lips.

* * *

**Did you like it? :3 I hate it when people give the characters Japanese names when there American, or American names when there in Japan. It irks me. Her mother was from Japan, so thaats why her middle name is Japanese x3 Fuu~ Oh, also, how do you think I portrayed the Akatsuki? I think I did okay ^-^**

**Fact of the Chapter: Fuu lives in Kentucky.**

**Song of the Chapter: Breakeven - the Script. Why? I like it.**

**Question of the Chapter: What's your favorite color? :F**

**~Violet**


End file.
